Lord Loss As A Sub
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: Lord Loss subs my class... MWAHAHAHA. Oneshot-SS


**Tehe... enjoy... warning... a looooooot of randomness**

**Have fun**

* * *

Lord Loss stared at the letter with a snort and then at the supplies given.

"I mean seriously why would I want to sub for a bunch of children" he rolled his eyes

"Think about it... children hate school... lots of sorrow there" Artery said in there demonic language

Lord Loss was in his room getting ready before he finished that sentence. he set everything out. a white t-shirt. a tie. a suitcase. some shoes. trousers and a lot of paper.

"Arter! Vein! Get in here" Lord Loss called, when the came in he raised the trousers and shoes, the snickered and shook there heads saying he couldnt wear them. Then the tie "Like this?" he asked wrapping it around his head

They both started laughing "No" Vein croacked, "No" she said as he put it around his wrist

"Here let me" Artery said and tied it around his neck

"How do you know so much about this?" lord loss frowned

**FLASHBACK**

"So Mr... Artery. Miss... Vein" said a business man "Why do you wish to own a lawn mower"

They shrugged and looked at each other before pouncing on the man, artery tugged at his tie "How'd ya get this thing off!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"No reason" they grinned

"Ok then what is this for" he held the shirt up, once they explained he tossed it and done the same with the papers

"Oh that... that is for... bringing humans home" Artery grinned

"Right them I am off" and as he was leaving Vein snickered. Artery rubbed his hands together evily then jumped

"Ow!" he yelped, Vein looked at him, confused "I bite myself" he nodded to the hands with the sharp teeth in them

*** * * ***

The children in maths threw everything around, laughing when the door opened and Lord Loss came in with his tie, suitcase and a hat. Everyone sat down as he made his way to the front.

"I am your substitue teacher Mr Loss" he said formally

The minute he said that the class exploded with cheers and laughter going wild. Lord Loss slammed his hands on the table and screamed at them to be quiet, they all sat down silent but most were snickering and grinning wildly.

"Now then we are going to start ecwalmetric aliklance division in its simplest form" he said as he made his way to the bord when he saw everyones faces (O_O) "Take away"

"Ohhhh" they said when a girl at the front took out a phone "Hello I would like to order take away"

Lord Loss snatached the phone away and snapped "Sums take away"

"Ohhhh" she said again and suddenly had another phone "Hello sums I wanna take away"

Lord Loss again snatched it away "Where do you keep getting all these phones from?"

"Nooooooo wheeeeere" she said moving her bag away, he snatched it but it was empty "I told you no where..."

"What's your name?"

"Lauren"

"Detention with Vein"

"Who?"

"A... friend of mine" he grinned and laughed

"Weeeeirdo" someone muttered

*** * * ***

Lord Loss sighed as he made his way to Science... He just survived break being all alone with a emo child whose friend had just got hit by a bus. Delicious.

"Ok then class we are going to study disecting the human body" everyone cried out "Now then I need a volentear"

A boy raised his hand and went up, lord loss clapped and six demon appeared and ripped him apart... Everyone backed away (O_O)

"Good now then another?" a boy raised his hand again... Darnell... the scary boy "Come up"

And once again he was ripped apart only much more slower, the childrens fear was the best part to lord loss

*** * * ***

Next was english... this would be very fun...

Lord Loss sat there when a shy girl came up to him with a story. A horror where demons kill, she suddenly squealed "By they way I think you are like so totally mega HOT... Bye"

He stared after her and frowned... Okay then... Odd...

*** * * ***

Lunch finally another break... 'The girl with brown hair had been following me all up to the staff room, Maxine I think her name was'

Most of the people stared at Lord Loss, finally a woman with black hair and a large stomach spoke to him

"So where have you taught before?"

"...Well...I have taught Grubitsch a lesson many times and I taught Artery and Vein"

They stared at him when the girl laughed "Oh so you are a private tutor?"

"I guess" he shrugged

'I am starting to miss the crazy teenagers... Art next... Hmm... Whats that? Must be studing Artery... They had a lesson after my familiar...'

*** * * ***

Lord Loss had brought Artery to the lesson so it would be easier. As the class came in they all stared at the demon who sat on the desk, Lord Loss had to stop him biting people.

"Oh no" Lord Loss moaned as Phone girl-Lauren and Love teen-Maxine. Once they where all seated he introduced them to Artery

"Um... Do we draw him?" asked a girl

"If you want" he shrugged

"What do you mean... this is Art"

"Yes... and this is ArtERY" Lord Loss said

Everyone stared when a girl jumped up and showed her work "How is this?" a very acurate drawing of Artery

"Show off" he muttered

"Baldy" she retorted

"What's your name?"

"Beth"

"Get Beth Artery!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh" she screamed as he pounced

*** * * ***

Lord Loss fell hard on his throne, Juni rubbing his shoulders

"How was work?" she asked

"Hard... I hate it... I got this kid that kept getting phones out of no where... another that is in love with me... and one that just wouldn't die!" he gasped "Mind sending in an emo child... I am hungry"

"Sure" she smiled

Lord Loss dug in his bag when three girls appeared "Hi!" Beth grinned coming back alive for the 6th time after being burnt

"Why wont you die?!" he screamed

"Because my friend wrote this fan fiction and she finds it funny when I live"

"Hiiiiiiii" Maxine said moving closer, smiling widly

"Hello demon exterminator" Lauren said into yet ANOTHER phone

* * *

**THE END!**


End file.
